


The Witch

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt comes upon an odd person on his travels





	

He spotted the oddly dressed figure waiting in the far back of the people assembled around the well, a bucket held between his hands. He was dressed oddly compared to the other villagers, wearing bright yellow fabrics and a thick shawl over his head that hid most of his face. He didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry, bowing his head as he allowed others to walk in front of him, taking his turn at the well.

“Stay away from that one, stranger.”

Matt blinked and looked away from the sight, turning back to the innkeeper. “Who is he?”

“A witch. Former witch anyway. His head was shaved a few weeks ago to cut him off from his magic to protect everyone here. I don’t even know why he bothers trying to come here for water.”

He frowned and looked back at the supposed witch. He watched as someone angrily approached, pushing them back as they snarled something in their face. The bucket was slapped out of his hands and a kick sent it away from his grasp.

“That’ll be thirty for the...” the innkeeper blinked and frowned as the odd blonde stepped out, approaching the witch and the angry people.

Wordlessly Matt picked up the bucket and he walked to the well, filling it with the water before walking back to stand beside the witch, wordlessly daring anyone to say anything. He nodded slightly when no one attempted to challenge him and he turned back to the witch, offering them a small smile. “Need help carrying this back home?” he asked.

The witch smiled shyly, fixing his shawl before nodding his head. “Thank you...” he murmured, leading the way out of the village.

“My name is Matt.” He watched in surprise as the witch lowered his shawl, revealing that his hair had already grown back to past his ears.

“I am called Techie.”

“Why did you not..?”

“It makes them less afraid if they think I have no magic. Looking powerless makes it safer for me.” He looked the other over, smiling to himself. “You can stay at my home if you wish. I live alone.”

And before he knew what he was doing, Matt agreed.


End file.
